The present disclosure relates to a charging technology for an electric vehicle.
An electric vehicle, which is driven with electric power, may be classified into a battery-powered electric vehicle and a hybrid electric vehicle. Here, the battery-powered electric vehicle is driven with electric power alone without being supplied with fossil fuels, and is generally called an electric vehicle. The hybrid electric vehicle is driven with electric power and fossil fuels. Such an electric vehicle is provided with a battery for supplying electric power. In particular, a battery of the battery-powered electric vehicle or a plug-in-type hybrid electric vehicle is charged with power supplied from an external power supply, and an electric motor thereof is driven with the power charged in the battery.
When an electric vehicle is charged with 60 Hz commercial grid power provided through a socket installed in a home, an electric vehicle charging cable assembly is used.
The electric vehicle charging cable assembly includes a connector connected to an electric vehicle, a plug connected to a socket, and a power cable for connecting the connector and the plug.
Since the electric vehicle charging cable assembly is used in various environments, a cable-mounted charging control device for stable charging of an electric vehicle may be provided to the electric vehicle charging cable assembly. The cable-mounted charging control device is integrated with a power cable so as not to be easily separated from the power cable. In order for the cable-mounted charging control device to enable stable charging of an electric vehicle, the cable-mounted charging control device may need to be resistant to external temperature, external humidity, vibration and impact. In the case where the cable-mounted charging control device is provided with a connector for wired communication, the cable-mounted charging control device may not satisfy the above-mentioned requirements since the connector includes a metal terminal.
A user may need to check a charging state. Therefore, the cable-mounted charging control device that is integrated with the electric vehicle charging cable assembly may need to notify the charging state to the user.
To this end, the cable-mounted charging control device displays information on charging or failure information through an LED of predetermined color.
That is, the user should watch the cable-mounted charging control device to obtain the information on charging. The user may need to check the charging state in rainy, cold or hot weather. In such a weather condition, the user may experience inconvenience.